


A Digression in Torchlight

by ComeChaos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Dwalin POV, Dwalin likes Thorin's hair, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Thorin likes to talk, Young Dwalin, Young Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeChaos/pseuds/ComeChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. The young dwarves are having some fun – and try something new.<br/>The tags pretty much give it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Digression in Torchlight

~ ~ ~

”Hm. Aye, this will do nicely.”

 

Thorin lit the closest torch on the wall and shut the door behind them.

”You sure?” Dwalin whispered next to his ear, finally making contact by placing his hands on the prince's shoulders.

”Dwalin,” Thorin said, leaning backward and tilting his head so that he could almost meet his lover's eyes, ”this is my father's lower wine cellar.”

”I know that,” Dwalin muttered.

”Aye. And it's empty.”

Thorin made a gesture at the shadow-filled corners of the chamber.

”All that's left for the feast is stored in the upper cellar.”

 

He lit two more torches before placing his own in an empty holder. Dwalin shook his head.

”Your own bedroom would've sufficed.”

”My bedroom is far from here. I want you now.”

Thorin's voice lowered beautifully to a hoarse moan at the last words. Dwalin gripped his shoulders harder.

” _You_ ,” he grunted into Thorin's ear, ”are starting to annoy me.”

The young prince wriggled free and turned around, biting his lower lip merely inches from Dwalin's own. He seemed to study Dwalin for a moment, a very deliberate smile finally escaping across his face.

”Good.”

 

Dwalin groaned wordlessly as he took new hold of the prince's shoulders and slammed him against the door. He forced Thorin's warm mouth open and kissed him hard and fast, grunting softly with each thrust of his tongue. 

 

When he felt Thorin's chest begin to shake, he broke the kiss abruptly and pulled back to watch his lover pant with breathless laughter.

”Eager, are we?” Thorin managed to ask, his eyes glittering.

Dwalin again pressed himself hard against the prince's body, pinning him to the sturdy door. With one hand in Thorin's black hair, he forced his head to the side.

”Nay, you're not _starting_ to annoy me,” he whispered and took the exposed earlobe between his teeth, nipping at it. ”You've annoyed me all evening. D'you think it's worthy of you to leer at me across the table, licking your little gilded spoon and smile me, all while your grandfather's speaking?”

He bit down, feeling Thorin squirm against him.

”To pick up a piece of bread and lick the butter off your fingers, while you're still looking at me?”

He traced Thorin's ear with the tip of his tongue, stopping at the cuff at the top.

”To tuck your pretty hair behind your pretty ear and show off the jewelry _I_ got for you?”

 

Thorin tilted his hips in response, grinding against the bulge in Dwalin's pants. The sudden impact sent hot shivers through Dwalin's entire body and a groan escaped his lips. He snapped his mouth shut and took a step back to slam Thorin into the door again.

”Hey,” he breathed menacingly, ”no more of that, _princeling._ ”

He tightened his grip on Thorin's hair and pulled sharply.

”If it's cock you want, you get down.”

 

Thorin's eyes turned slightly hazy, but he held Dwalin's stare steadily as he began to slide downward. Dwalin moved back just enough to allow Thorin's knees to bend and himself to reach the lacing on his pants. He ripped it out of the holes without any attempt at patience, his other hand still buried firm in Thorin's black locks. The prince was looking up at him with open mouth and glistening lips.

”D'you want it, princeling? D'you want my cock in your mouth?”

Thorin nodded and made a small whimpering sound, his eyes darting between Dwalin's own and the abused lacing in front of the older dwarf's erection. Dwalin followed his gaze, rubbing himself through the opening in his pants. He had been at least half hard ever since that stupid business with the spoon. Now he was aching.

 

”Come 'ere then.”

He yanked only lightly at Thorin's hair now, for the moment trusting the prince to obey freely.

” _Mm_ , you need to –” Thorin mumbled as he pressed his face into Dwalin's groin.

”Oh, who's eager now?” Dwalin murmured, smiling.

He buried both his hands deep in Thorin's hair, savouring its unbelievable softness before reaching into his pants, finally pulling himself out.

 

Thorin let out a small, happy sigh. His tongue immediately darted out to lick the tip of Dwalin's cock, leaving a wet trail behind. Dwalin wiped himself off thoroughly on Thorin's cheek, holding the prince's head in place as he continued to trace his features with the head of his erection. Thorin closed his eyes and lifted his hands to place them on Dwalin's buttocks.

”Put those back in your lap,” Dwalin instructed, tilting his hips to grind the length of his cock straight across his lover's face.

Thorin gasped and opened his mouth, letting his hands fall obediently.

”Pretty princeling,” Dwalin whispered, pulling Thorin's head backward this time.

He nudged the tip of his cock to his lover's lips, so that all Thorin could do was to reach out with his tongue and lick it.

 

The prince delved into the task, straining against the grip on his hair. Dwalin smiled. After a moment, Thorin looked up from under his brows and met his lover's eyes questioningly.

”I'll be careful,” Dwalin promised.

He gave no more warning before he pushed himself deep into Thorin's mouth, groaning as he began to thrust back and forth. Thorin adjusted quickly. His tongue seemed to wrap around Dwalin and envelop him in white-hot pleasure. When had this infuriating little prince learnt to do that?

 

The sensations increased much more quickly than Dwalin would have wanted, and he heard his own groans turning into short gasps and pants before he abruptly pushed Thorin away.

”Too close!”

He released his lover to place his hands against the door and lean heavily on them.

” _Durin's beard_ , Thorin, _so close_.”

”You taste delicious,” Thorin mumbled from below, licking his lips.

”You,” Dwalin breathed. ”Open your pants. No – stay on the floor. Just open them.”

 

He watched as Thorin fumbled with the lacing and finally pushed the dark fabric down past his hips, uncovering equally dark curls and an erection so hard that Dwalin had to moan at the sight.

”Oh, you _are_ eager,” he murmured.

”Yes,” Thorin answered, frowning weakly, ”I am. Will you _please_ touch me?”

Dwalin stepped away from the door, turning his head to hide his smile.

”Bend over and put your arms on the floor.”

He smiled even wider when Thorin carefully turned around with his pants around his knees, but his mouth fell open as the prince settled into the requested position and pulled his tunics up around his waist.

”You'll be the fuckin' death of me, Thorin.”

 

He was on his knees in the blink of an eye, placing his hands on Thorin's buttocks and squeezing hard. He could see Thorin's torso move with each excited breath, but the prince's face was hidden beneath a mass of black curls where he rested his head on his forearms. Dwalin massaged his buttocks firmly before pulling them apart to watch the puckered hole between them twitch.

”Ah, look at _that._ Just begging me to fill it up. You've got the prettiest arse in all the seven kingdoms.”

”How'd you know?”

 

The question earned Thorin a firm slap, and the moan it drew from him made Dwalin's cock jerk, so Dwalin immediately spanked him a second time, drawing forth another.

”What did I do now?” Thorin mumbled, trying to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Dwalin slapped him again.

”That's for asking questions.”

”But –”

A fourth slap. Thorin moaned louder.

”And,” Dwalin whispered, ”because deep down, you secretly like it.”

Thorin shook his head against his arms, causing his hair to fall back into his face.

”I never denied that.”

Dwalin squeezed his buttocks again.

”Sometimes I wonder if there's any shame in your body.”

 

He spanked him again – one last firm smack – before delivering two more gentle slaps, one on each buttock. Thorin was shivering, his hips moving erratically as if he was trying to grind his swollen cock against the air. Dwalin bent down and placed a soft kiss in the curve of his back.

”Good lad,” he whispered.

 

Taking pity on his beloved prince, he carefully reached in under him and took his erection in his hand. Thorin instantly thrust hard and fast into it, whimpering desperately.

”Don't finish,” Dwalin warned him. ”I've got more plans for you.”

” _Mhm_ –” came a small moan from within the mass of hair.

”I'll take that as a promise.”

 

Dwalin steadied Thorin's hips as well as he could manage with his free hand and stroked his lover for a while, his fingers taking in the sensation of warm hardness beneath silky skin and bulging veins. When Thorin again began to strain and thrust, he reluctantly released him.

”Hey,” Thorin mumbled.

” _Shhh._ ”

Dwalin soothingly kissed the curve of his back again and reached for his own cock, stroking it a few times to work off the worst of his own frustration. Then he straightened and put his hands on Thorin's buttocks once more, rubbing and squeezing, before shuffling backward on his knees. He parted Thorin's cheeks and bent forward carefully, closing his eyes as he finally stuck out his tongue and brought the tip of it to his lover's entrance.

 

” _What_ – Dwalin?”

Dwalin grunted reassuringly and felt the little hole twitch against his tongue. Thorin rose a little on his arms and seemed to suppress a moan as Dwalin licked it gently again.

”Is that your – _Durin's beard!_ Can you even _do_ that?”

”D'you want me to stop?” 

Thorin let out a shaky breath as Dwalin paused his experiment for a moment.

”I just –”

”Oin, the healer's apprentice, lent me a book,” Dwalin explained quietly, for the first time feeling a hint of embarrassment.

”Oh,” Thorin whispered, seemingly to himself, ”so it's … Okay, _okay_.”

Dwalin sat back and stroked himself slowly while he waited.

 

”You didn't come up with it yourself, at least,” Thorin said eventually. ”That's good.”

He pushed his hair out of his face and revealed a content smile. Then his features changed into something else, and he buried his face in the crook of his arms.

”If you want to,” he whispered in a muffled voice, ”you may continue.”

 

Dwalin felt his cheeks heat up as he bent down anew. He placed a kiss on each of Thorin's buttocks and then licked his entrance lightly, hearing the prince draw a sharp breath. Soon he was tracing wet lines across it, and this time, Thorin did not hold back.

”Oh, Dwalin, I had no – You've _no_ idea how amazing that – _ah_ , that feels …”

”Mhm,” Dwalin breathed, pressing the tip of his tongue harder into the center of that tight hole.

It twitched against his tongue again.

”Dwalin! You're going to breach me –”

Despite everything, Thorin sounded more excited than terrified. Dwalin increased the pressure, his head spinning with arousal as he spread his lover's cheeks a little further apart.

 

Thorin gave a small gasp – and then his body gave way, allowing the tip of Dwalin's tongue inside. The young prince's voice rose into a soft wail as Dwalin began to probe him, breathing hot air all over his cleft. Dwalin found himself panting as hard as Thorin. He slowly thrust his tongue in and out, shivering at the sounds it drew from his lover. He ached to shift and push his hard cock into the tight heat, but not yet. 

 

_Oh, not yet._

 

Thorin moaned Dwalin's name again, and Dwalin responded with another thrust. This time, he felt Thorin push back against him ever so lightly, and he whimpered helplessly with lust.

”You enjoying yourself back there? Thorin murmured between breaths, only to receive another firm thrust, aided by an iron grip on his buttocks. ”Oh, _oh!_ _Okay_ – I'll shut up!”

He pushed back against Dwalin again, and they gradually settled into a silent, mutual rhythm. Dwalin's heart was dancing in his chest.

 

Eventually, Thorin tried to speak again.

”I – _Durin's beard_ , I don't want you to stop, but it's – I don't know if I can take much more of this!”

Dwalin made a small sound in the back of his throat and gave a few more thrusts, savouring each of Thorin's broken moans, before pulling out as slowly as he could. He pressed his tongue flat against the opening for a second and then sat up, steadying himself on his hands where they still held on to Thorin's body.

 

”You _have_ to let me do that to you,” Thorin mumbled.

”Aye, another time,” Dwalin promised, his voice unsteady. ”Right now, I need to come inside you.”

There was no 'please' in the sentence, but he could not deny that his voice was begging.

”I need that too,” Thorin whispered back.

Filled with a sudden, desperate tenderness, Dwalin crawled to the prince's side and nudged him until he rose on his arms and turned to his lover. Dwalin immediately took him in his arms and pulled him closer, burying his fingers once more in his hair. His mouth crushed down on Thorin's, and he kissed him violently with relentless lips and tongue, not stopping until he was entirely out of breath and Thorin was an equal mess, panting beside him.

 

He rested his forehead against Thorin's for a moment.

”I trust you have oil?” he whispered.

Thorin dug into the folds of his tunics, producing something small and hard, which he placed in Dwalin's hand.

”What if I _hadn't_ brought any?” he asked playfully.

”Then I'd have killed you,” Dwalin answered gravely, ”and used your blood instead.”

Thorin smiled.

”Was that in Oin's book too?”

”No. Shut up.”

”Whatever you say.”

Dwalin tilted his head and sucked Thorin's earlobe in between his teeth, pulling at it.

”Shall I put it this way?” he breathed into Thorin's ear. ”Don't say another word, or I won't fuck you.”

If Thorin's high-pitched, wordless moan was anything to go by, he agreed to the rules.

 

Dwalin sat back and held the little bottle up to the torchlight. He opened it carefully and poured some of the golden liquid into the cup of his hand, then sealed it again before spreading the oil over his fingers. Thorin watched him in silence, stroking his own erection slowly.

”Now, princeling,” Dwalin said at last. ”How many of these d'you want inside you before I fill you with my cock?”

Without hesitation, Thorin reached out and curled his own hand around three of Dwalin's broad fingers.

”Very good,” Dwalin murmured.

Thorin's hand returned to his own cock, and he gave a contented sigh as he smeared the oil from Dwalin's fingers over himself. 

 

”Now,” Dwalin said again, ”you're only allowed to talk if you want me to stop or slow down. You can't say anything else until my cock's inside you.”

He gave Thorin a push on the shoulder.

”Get down and put your pretty arse back in the air.”

Thorin leaned forward and stole a brief kiss before obeying.

 

Dwalin bent down and pressed the tip of his tongue to Thorin's entrance again. He heard Thorin draw a breath as if to speak, but then he seemed to remember their arrangement and breathed out, leaving his question unspoken. Dwalin patted him reassuringly on the back and resumed to lick him gently, until the prince gave in and moaned softly in response.

 

When Thorin began to push back against his tongue, Dwalin gave him a last, wet lick and brought his index finger to the hole instead, rubbing it gently to spread out the oil. Thorin let out a frustrated whimper.

”Stop being so fuckin' gorgeous and needy,” Dwalin muttered. ”I won't last a heartbeat.”

He pressed his fingertip against the entrance, gasping in unison with Thorin as Thorin's body opened for him. He sank in completely in one long, slow motion.

 

Dwalin could only imagine what Thorin would have said if he had been allowed to speak, as he began to work his finger in and out of him. He soon added a second one, closing his eyes to calm himself down when Thorin's moans rose louder and louder. When he opened them again, the young prince was curving his back as he rocked back and forth, impaling himself on Dwalin's fingers. 

 

_Stupid, impossible, perfect princeling._

 

”I'm going to give you the third finger now, Thorin.”

A desperate sob answered him. Dwalin pulled out a little and pushed the last finger in together with the others. It slid in with no more resistance than the the first one.

” _Oh_ , you're so loose,” he murmured, ”so willing and ready for me.”

He crooked his fingers and rubbed against that special spot inside his lover, making him shiver and wail. Then he pulled them out carefully and reached for the little bottle again. Thorin rose on his hands and strained to look over his shoulder as Dwalin opened it.

”You go ahead and look,” Dwalin said hoarsely.

 

He poured more oil into his hand and spred it over his cock with long, leisurely strokes. Thorin looked on, his eyes and expressions showing his appreciation more clearly than any words could have done. Dwalin leaned back a little to give him a better view. By now, he knew what the young prince liked to see. He took his balls in his other hand and played with them while tightening the grip on his cock. Thorin's gasps and the image of those bright, worshipping eyes went straight to Dwalin's erection, making it twitch in his grasp. Soon, however, Dwalin's eyes left Thorin's face and travelled down the prince's back to his slick, waiting hole. As much as Dwalin loved putting on a show for his lover, his own pleasure was already building to dangerous heights, and he was not in for a change of plans.

 

Moving forward, Dwalin gripped Thorin's hip to hold him in place and pressed the tip of his erection to his entrance. Thorin's breath came in short, noisy gasps as Dwalin slowly began to stretch and fill him. 

”There,” Dwalin mumbled, only vaguely aware of the words he was forming as he held onto Thorin's body like a lifeline. ” _There_ , that's it, love.”

With a last, painfully restrained thrust, he buried himself completely inside him. Thorin let out a long, low moan of pleasure. 

 

”Durin's – _fuck_ , Thorin, _so good_.”

Sparks of fire shot through Dwalin's body. The heat was everywhere. He pulled out a little and pushed back in again. Thorin groaned and collapsed on his arms, his face once more lost in his hair.

”F– Fuck me, Dwalin.”

His voice was hoarse and broken.

”Thorin,” Dwalin whispered again.

Leaning forward, he caught some of that black hair in his hand and wove his fingers into it, pulling Thorin's head back at his next thrust. Thorin whimpered and curved his back. Dwalin slammed into him again, and again, until the young prince's voice was rising into a steady stream of loud moans that made Dwalin grateful for the thickness of Ereborian doors.

 

He released Thorin's hair and gave the prince a moment to find a comfortable position before he picked up an even more brutal pace. Despite being pounded into the paved floor with only his own clothes as cushioning, Thorin managed to twist and snake a hand in under himself. Barely a breath later, Dwalin could feel his lover's thighs began to shake.

”I'm going to come,” Thorin gasped.

”Now, be a good lad and don't soil the floor,” Dwalin groaned.

He kept thrusting hard, doing nothing to slow the pace with which he hammered into Thorin's tight, perfect heat.

 

Thorin was trembling all over.

”Dwalin, I – Oh, _fuck!_ _Dwalin!_ ”

He tensed and then went completely still, groaning deep in his throat as he clenched around his lover.

”Thorin,” Dwalin moaned, shutting his eyes.

In three more thrusts, he was screaming Thorin's name as he shot own his release deep inside him.

 

Afterward, everything was silent but for their gradually slowing breaths and the rustle and clinking of clothes as Dwalin pulled out of Thorin and they stood, wiping themselves off on their smallclothes. A bath when the evening was over would be heavenly, Dwalin decided, feeling his sweat-damp undershirt cling to his back.

 

Thorin was leaning against the wall, looking tired and pleased with himself as he tried to work out the tangles in his hair. Dwalin resisted the urge to help him, knowing that Thorin would only complain and claim that he made everything worse. Instead, he located the snuffer and began to put out the torches on the walls.

”I wonder –” Thorin said.

”What?”

Thorin looked thoughtful.

”Considering the magnificent tediousness of tonight's feast, do you think we might be back right on time for dessert?”

~ ~ ~


End file.
